


Unexpected

by RubberDuckyJr3000 (The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat)



Series: A_Prompt_No_One_Asked_For [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr Memes, Unexpected Kiss, a prompt no-one asked for, little white lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/RubberDuckyJr3000
Summary: A drunken and unexpected kiss
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A_Prompt_No_One_Asked_For [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300217
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Unexpected

Cas was pretty sure Dean had drunk more than he’d claimed and judging by the sceptical quirk of Sam’s brow, there held little doubt he was wrong.

Nursing his own guesstimated two fingers of whisky, Cas briefly threw a side glance towards Dean before shifting his attention back to the rippling ambler liquid. Sam had been bouncing his knee throughout the amicable silence, only stopping when announcing his exit on an outward breath. His balance was blatantly off as the younger brother struggled to push himself to his feet and only just managed to offer them some half-hearted wave as he stumbled from the room.

The echo of his clumsy footfalls and scattered muttering of “oops” grew steadily quieter.

“Lightweight” Dean groused more to himself as he raised his glass and downing the remaining dregs of his drink while the silence crept back in. 

“You’ve drunk more than you suggested to Sam” Cas stated, his tone lacking any accusation.   


“And?”  


“Well, usually it’s a bragging match between you two and -” Holding up a finger to shush the angels voiced process of thought Dean mirrored his brothers earlier actions and pushed himself up from the table; his leg slipping around the fixed stool with notable grace.   


“Since Eileen’s chosen to keep herself at a texting distance, he’s been hitting the books harder so I figured this once I’ll go a little easier on him.”  


“But?!”  


“Come on Cas. The state he’s in, I doubt he’ll have been counting.”  


Offering a nod, the angel reminded himself of what Dean had told him about ‘little white lies’. Something that wouldn't carry any devastating repercussions but also served as a caring gesture towards another's feelings. It was one of the many things Cas still marvelled over, learning that a small gesture could trigger such emotions.

It was also another thing he loved about Dean.

Calloused fingers belonging to firm hands pressed unexpectedly against his shoulders and shifted with confidence under the folds of his coat to gently massage along the bare skin of clavicle. Heated breath ghosting over the shell of his ear which naturally carried a heavy tone of the favoured distilled spirit.

Moments such as these were rarer than he’d have liked yet, almost instinctively, Cas could feel his body slump and lean back towards the hunters inviting warmth. The plane of Deans chest was firm with just slight discomfort from the button rivets, something that was easily brushed aside as the searing sensation of perfectly plump lips pressed against a pulse point before trailing higher. The slight slip of tongue making the angel visibly shudder.

Dean?”   


“Hmm? Just say the word and I’ll back off, but I had figured that Sams in bed, finally leaving us alone and -- I’ve missed you.” The ending being punctuated with a kiss with a slightly wanton groan, as the fingers working near the angel's neck shifted to cup round the column of his throat. 

How could he resist?


End file.
